


waiting like a lost puppy

by aeoniancypress



Series: oneshots for the royal au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, King!George, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mornings, can be read as platonic, dreamnotfound, george has heterochromia, george is colour blind, kind of, knight!dream, no beta we die like george in manhunt, relationship, royal au, sleepy dream, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeoniancypress/pseuds/aeoniancypress
Summary: As they approached, George's eyes lit up in recognition, and a quiet gasp escaped his lips. That would explain why he hadn't seen Dream this morning. The knight was in front of his door, his legs crossed and his hands in his lap as he remained waiting in a sleeping state. He must have been there all day, as George didn't see him when he awoke in the morning, and he hadn't been back to his room since leaving for breakfast. Whoever hadn't come to tell him the younger had fallen asleep outside his door was going to be in trouble.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: oneshots for the royal au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038414
Comments: 14
Kudos: 530





	waiting like a lost puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the website :) I thought there wasn't much for this AU yet so here's my soft little oneshot. It can be read as platonic if you really want to, but y'know... it was written with dreamnotfound in mind so take that as you will!

George narrowed his eyes as he walked down the castle's large corridor, one of his friends trailing behind him to escort him to the next meeting. He'd turned the corner and spotted a figure by his door, seemingly sat down. Confused, he glanced behind him at Bad, who gave an equally unsure look back. When they got closer, they realised the figure was surrounded by a few pillows around their thighs and a blanket that, clearly, there had been an attempt to put over their shoulders. However, since their back was against the door, it had simply been wrapped around their front.

As they approached, George's eyes lit up in recognition, and a quiet gasp escaped his lips. That would explain why he hadn't seen Dream this morning. The knight was in front of his door, his legs crossed and his hands in his lap as he remained waiting in a sleeping state. He must have been there all day, as George didn't see him when he awoke in the morning, and he hadn't been back to his room since leaving for breakfast. Whoever hadn't come to tell him the younger had fallen asleep outside his door was going to be in trouble.

He raised a hand for Bad to halt a few steps away, throwing his royal coat out from under him as he kneeled down to study Dream. The freckled boy must have been exhausted; his armour was still on beneath the blanket and he looked as though he hadn't unclipped it at all. When George's hand came up to cup his cheek, Dream didn't immediately awaken.

Fingers curling around the blanket, George pulled it away ever so slightly, beginning to drop it to their right. Now able to reach his hands, he gently pulled off the knight's gloves and put them on the floor to the other side. Moving his right hand to gently take Dream's right fingers, he softly played with them while rubbing his thumb on his speckled cheek, curving it under his eye to massage the sensitive skin there in hopes of slowly waking him up. Dream tended to wake up suddenly if enough noise was made, and it heavily discomforted the knight, so George planned to bring him to consciousness with light touches and a hushed tone.

Dream subconsciously leaned into George's hand, and the brunet smiled fondly, shifting in his crouched position to give a little rub with his palm. He knew his hands were quite warm, and the younger wasn't exactly getting much warmth with the mere thin blanket. Knowing he was stirring now, George quietly spoke.

_"C'mon, wakey wakey, Dream."_ His voice was soothing as he watched Dream's eyes flutter open for a moment, yellow eyes soft and full of adoration when he recognised George in front of him. Dream tilted his head a little further into George's hand so he was practically holding his head, not moving his hand however when the older was making circles on his palm.

_"You've been out here for a while, huh?"_ George murmured, sensing the sleepiness washing over the other.

He definitely needed more sleep. And perhaps he should be laid down in a real bed instead of curled up on the floor. George sighed. _"Whatever will I do with you, Dream?"_ With a gentle tease, the brunet gestured to Bad. "Can you open the door for me, please?"

"Mhm!" Bad nodded, coming forward to assist.

George let go of Dream's hand and moved his own away, settling to wrap his arms around the knight's much larger body. There was hardly a protest when George lifted him from the marble floor, stepping back to let Bad open the door to his chambers, then thanking him.

"While I put Dream to sleep, will you return his armour to his room, please?" George requested, taking the taller into his room and setting him on a chair, beginning to unclip his chest plate. Bringing it over his head, he handed it to Bad, who stood waiting for each piece. The knight's weapons were at least downstairs since he didn't have them on him, and his gauntlets had already been removed with the gloves. Once Bad had everything, he left swiftly to deliver them to his room.

George turned to look at Dream, who had hardly felt a change from where he was on the floor to now being in a chair. He still was sitting cross-legged, and his hands had dropped back to his lap upon being allowed to put them down. The brunet had to smile, moving forward again to lift a much lighter Dream to his bed.

Usually, no one but the king could sleep in the main chambers, but George decided this was a worthy exception if it meant Dream would get some proper rest for once. Shifting him into his dominant hand, George reached out to pull the covers back before laying Dream carefully in the bed. As he began to pull off Dream's boots, those ochre eyes followed him and let him move each leg under the cover as if he couldn't move himself. Truthfully, George doubted he actually could with the heaviness of sleep resting over him.

Once he'd finished the task of laying the thin blanket over Dream's feet up to his calves, he took a larger, yet equally as thin, blanket and laid that over his mid-region, covering his lower half up to his belly. George would normally poke the younger's belly button and try to make him squirm in embarrassment, finding any opportunity to tease him, but this time he simply covered it and pulled Dream's shirt back into place. While tucking the thin blanket around his waist, his eyes glanced up at the freckled boy, who was still watching him with a gaze full of simmering emotion. George felt himself freeze momentarily before he managed to return his mind to the task at hand.

His hands worked on the large duvet, ensuring it stretched to each corner of the bed when he dragged it over the younger's frame, resting it over the side of the bed. Finally, he arranged the pillows to be in a more comfortable arrangement behind his neck and head, supporting it but not tilting it up so far that the muscles would be stiff when he woke up.

Taking a content sigh, George let his gaze wander back to Dream's eyes. Where they met once more, Dream managed a grateful smile, the glittering in the dark yellow specks telling George how thankful he was that George was allowing him to sleep in his bed. The King reached out, his dainty fingertips ghosting over Dream's tanned skin, watching as his long eyelashes fluttered in the closing of his eyes, the muscles in his face twitching under the touch as he waited patiently for something more, before opening when realising he wasn't getting more. George grinned down at him, some kind of domestic feeling making his chest constrict when he watched Dream completely relax, clearly about to fall back to sleep.

_"Get some sleep. I'll send someone to come and bring you dinner. I don't want you to leave this room until you've properly rested, am I understood?"_ His gentle voice betrayed the stern words, hoping Dream would get the message.

When the other managed a slight tilt of his head to let him know he'd heard, George decided he wasn't going to get much more out of him, and returned his hand to rest on his cheek - now his left since George was giving him his right hand. He waited for Dream's breaths to even out until lifting it off, moving to the window.

He ensured the curtains were tightly shut, bringing as much darkness to the room as possible, and he pressed each window shut to ensure no draft would disturb Dream's slumber, leaving the room as dark as it could be at mid-day. George looked over to the fire and spotted the sheep's rug that he had curled up in just the night before, having watched the flames dance while he was left alone to his thoughts. Picking it up, he carefully put that over Dream too, deciding that if he now dared to tell George he had been cold in the slightest, he was going to give him a serious whack.

Bad reappeared at the door, coming in to light the fire for him in a form of assistance. George half-heartedly told him he could do it, but the smile from his older friend was enough to make him step away and allow him to help. Once it was lit, he gestured to the door and walked the smaller out, watching as the King shut the door as silently as possible.

"I had no idea he was there, if I did, I would have told you." He promised as they began their path towards the meeting room. George rolled his eyes in response, though he knew Bad was being truthful. "Fancy putting pillows around him, as if that was going to help at all. I mean, I get the blanket and I guess that was kind of whoever, but you'd think if someone was outside the King's door, you would go tell the King!"

George chuckled. "Yeah. I wonder who could have just left him? It's fairly obvious he's one of my knights. I would expect anyone who had seen him to come and tell me. I've been waiting all morning for someone to tell me of Dream's whereabouts, since he had skipped breakfast."

While discussing together the peculiar situation of Dream being on George's doorstep like an oversized puppy waiting for its owner, George suddenly got an idea. He halted his steps as they reached the stairs of the floor. "-and he was barely awake! Really, being out so late on patrol isn't doing him any good, the silly muffin!"

Before Bad could go on another rant about their friend's lack of care for his health, George spoke up. "Y'know, I'll bet it was Sapnap." He suggested, and Bad gave him a tilt of his head, beckoning for him to go on. "They were on patrol together last night, which means they both came in just after I went downstairs for breakfast. Dream must have been so out of it that he forgot what time I wake up, and he stayed there to wait for me to leave my room. Sapnap probably knew he was going to stubbornly wait, and just left him there so he could go and sleep." George explained, and Bad gasped.

"Oooh! That _does_ make sense now you mention it! Well, I'll make sure I get those muffinheads' rotations changed, if that so pleases you?" The taller asked, and George nodded confirmation, changing direction to head opposite the stairs. "Are we going to wake Sapnap up?" Bad asked as he skipped to catch up with the new route.

George grinned mischievously. "Absolutely."


End file.
